


Nothing but the best

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey pays Laurie a visit after her wedding





	Nothing but the best

“I’ll always love you”Jeffrey says to his ex wife 

“We’re still friends”Laurie replies 

Laurie stares down at the ring on her finger from her new husband Gilbert 

She and Gilbert met each other at the mental facility and began a whirlwind romance 

Next thing you know he popped the question and Laurie didn’t hesitate to say yes 

“I’m happy for you Laurie I really am happy for you”Jeffrey pecked her on her lips softly 

“Gilbert says we can probably do something fancy for our honeymoon but I don’t think we have that kind of money laying around”Laurie said to him 

“How about I lend the two of you some money it can be a gift from me to the two of you”Jeffrey suggested 

“You’re sweet but you don’t have to do that”Laurie said 

“You deserve nothing but the best”Jeffrey said to her


End file.
